Varogon, The Dual souled Dragosapian
Drake Dragonbane, Varogon Razorwing Appearence Drake: a tall well built but lithe young man. He has pale skin and some-what long spiked up silvery-black hair, worn like a dragon's crest. His eyes are cold blue flecked with pure quicksilver and void black. He wears aristocratic attire, a regal dresscoat, polished black dress boots, and custom made dresspants when enjoying himself. Normally he wears a suit of heavy looking but ulralight armor that spikes slightly at the wrists, shoulders, and greaves, with dragon-like claws, all in semblence of a dragon. Hid teeth are sharp nd his eyes are always draconic, and he may manifest his draconic attributes at will in human form. Varogon: A tall and strong looking draconic creature that is veaguly humanoid. His scales are a black-blue with silver highlight scales and a silver crest. His eyes are a gleaming deep blue, almost a solid black, with silver lacing patterns within. His crest is broke by a pair of royal horns, like most draconic creatures, and a set of 6 secondary crown-like horns around it. His large wings membrane's appear to be a rip in space, infinatly black and absorbing all light, and at the apex of the joints he has blade-like structures. He has a complex array of spikes down his spine and tail, all like shark fins made of bone, and sets of three on heach wrist and the back of each leg. The end of his tail has a blade-like structure on its tip, shaped almost like flames. when he takes this form his armor changes with him, becoming even more daconic, shaping along his wings and tail. Attitude Always smirking or snarling, depending on his mood, he is compassionate but cruel. He is afraid to get close to other people because he fears losing them, and hates people that lie or deceive others with a passion. He somewhat disregards his life because most of his famly is dead, lives on to claim revenge and protect all he has left. Weapons/Abilities Drake weilds four powerful artifact weapons and heirlooms in combat. His first and most powerful being his twin swords, Riptide and Ragnarok; Riptide being very elegant and smooth in contrast to Ragnarok which is violent and jagged with serrations. His skills wih these weapons is unparalleled and each is nearly indestructable, but if one is lost it will return in time, he must only wait. His next weapon is the Nagi-nata styled duel ended blade warstaff Soultether, stylized similar to his tail tip. He often wields this alongside a sword, for defense, and uses numerous sweeping and whirling attacks. It is excellent for multiple foes due to its flexible fighting styles, it carries the same regenerative properties of his swords. His last weapon is his bow, Skyfell, which was carved from dragon's bones and is just as indestructable as his blades, if not moreso. All of these weapons are soul-bound so as to protect them from an enemy using them. He can spell-weave elemental magic at his disposal, Lightning and electricity, ice and cold, light, and darkness and shadows, as well as proform draconic spells based off said elements. He can manifest shadows as solid objects, blades, shields, walls, etc. or as mindless puppets if he focuses enough. In his draconic form he can breath elements, mainly breathing a form of darkness without elemental alignment; IE void/nothingness. He has also been seen using his claws, fangs, and tail to fight, instead of his weapons. Bio A powerful Dragosapian prince and heir to rule his kind, but was betrayed by his brother. His brother slew their parents and attempted to kill Drake and Natalia, their younger sister, but Drake went into a feral-like trance and managed to defeat his brother enough to escape. They soon began a resistence movement against the already widening rule of their brother, but by the time they were ready he had full control of the world as they knew it. He commonly goes out on skirmishes alone to aid the rebellion that he is the figurehead of and impatiently awaits the final confrontation between him and his brother. Trivia just some other stuff about him, i came up with places he usually visits because this character and all related characters all spawned from a fictional story i have been working on for many years. i am still curently working on it. 'Common haunts' The Proving Grounds-This arena is a violent battleground of the most skilled warriors in the lands. He visits this brutal arena in the guise of the Dark Swordsman to try to win supplies, weapons, and other important things for the resistance. The winnings are anything from gold to weapons to The arcane temple- a lost temple that houses many lost archaic arts and secrets of magic, few know about this place. He goes to this place to practice his magic and to learn about his history and his lineage. It is said that this was once the temple of the dragosapian high counsel. The Priests’ sanctuary- this semi secluded refuge is the last bastion of the healers. His sister is the leader of them being the most powerful priestess; he likes to see the only family he has left. He also has studied under his sister to learn some light magic, with much difficulty. Resistance HQ- being the leader means he has to be around to lead. He helps train the “troops” to work with elves, dragons, and even some masters of dark arts among many other races under their banner. He is actually having some of the resistance magi work on necromancy, to create creature servants for the other fighters (but never raising fully sentient, human-like, being) . He also trains the fighters some of his swordsmanship. Category:Varogons characters